


The Doctor's Final Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way I imagine the Doctor's death. He's alone just with his memories. It's kinda sad, you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a poem than a story but plot is hard so I came up with this. I had this idea floating around in my head for a while and finally formed it to words. My first fic, so its not that good but hey I tried.

After all the adventures

After every planet, saved or lost

After all the species encountered along the way

After all the companions lucky enough to be invited along for the trip of a lifetime

After every victory or defeat

After every joke or tear

After every TARDIS surprise destination

After every twist and turn

After every kiss or slap

After every sonic’d lock

After every fantastic, allons-y, or geronimo

After every grabbed hand and whispered, “Run”

After every defeated monster

After every brave warrior who went down fighting

After becoming the Last of the Time Lords

After every hello and goodbye

After every heartbreak or “I’m so sorry”

After every story

After every regeneration

After impacting the lives of millions, who don’t even know it

After all the history made by the treacherous and never-ending path carved by the doctor

After 1200 years of flying through the stars, never once stopping to look back

After everything.

The Doctor slowly laid his head back, and exhaled a final breath, succumbing to the infinite memories that flashed before his eyes. The Last of the Time Lords was finally at peace.


End file.
